Garçons malchanceux
by Takara Hatake
Summary: Ma première songfic... Temari a des petits problèmes avec du gui, le jour de l'an ! RomanceHumour


**Comme le savent ceux qui suivent mes fics depuis le début (et je les en remercie bien, hein Areru, Tecil, Shadowback, entre autres !), je n'ai jamais écrit de songfic. Il y a un début à tout, alors voilà : je commence sur La Petit Sirène « Embrasse la ». Ne me dites pas que je retombe en enfance, seulement cette musique est trop kawaii !**

**J'ai d'abord écrit cette fic en anglais, mais certaine personnes paresseuses (que je ne citerai pas…) m'ont demandé de la traduire pour ne pas avoir à se fatiguer les méninges. Et comme je tiens à leur avis desdites enfin de ladite personne, je traduis assidûment. Alors :**

**Shikamaru/Temari**

**Romance/Humour**

**Songfic**

**Je n'ai pas inventé Naruto (hélas).**

**00000**

_**Garçons malchanceux…**_

C'était le problème du Jour de l'An. Elle détestait ce moment.

Du gui.

C'était comme si elle passait son temps à tomber sur cette plante maudite. Ou plutôt, _sous_ cette plante maudite. Et il y avait toujours un mec dans les parages pour réclamer son baiser stupide.

Satané gui. Elle qui détestait taper sur les gens…

**Regarde-la, douce et fragile à la fois  
Elle ne dit rien, elle se tait  
Mais ton coeur brûle en secret  
Tu ne sais pas pourquoi  
Mais c'est plus fort que toi  
T'aimerais bien... l'embrasser**

« Hé ! Temari ! »

Elle fit volte face en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Regarde donc au-dessus de toi… »

Oh, non. Admettons qu'elle soit ailleurs…

« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

-Ca ne veut rien dire du tout, c'est juste une règle idiote que quelqu'un de tout aussi idiot est allé inventer ! »

Pendant toute la discussion, elle sent le regard des autres, et particulièrement celui d'un autre en particulier, dans son dos. Bon sang ! Regardez donc ailleurs !

« Oooh, allez, Temari, c'est juste un baiser, c'est tout, ok ? »

Souriant largement, Chôji Akimichi la prend par la taille et essaie de poser sa bouche sur la sienne.

Il devrait être prévenu, depuis le temps.

Vlan !

Le jeune homme titube en arrière, un regard perplexe et une main sur sa figure.

« A plus tard, Chôji ! »

Et elle lui tourne le dos et traverse la salle où la fête se déroule.

Elle sent toujours Son regard dans son dos…

**Tu rêvais d'elle  
Tu l'attends depuis toujours  
Si c'est un roman d'amour  
Faut provoquer l'étincelle  
Et les mots crois-moi  
Pour ça, y'en a pas  
Décide-toi, embrasse-la**

Il pense sérieusement à briser la nuque de Chôji. Mais il ne le fera pas. Comment pourrait-il s'expliquer : « Eh ben quoi ? J'avais juste envie de taper mon meilleur ami ! » Lamentable….

Pourtant…

Peut-être ferait-il bien de l'avertir qu'elle arrive juste sous….

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my oh my  
Il est intimidé  
Il n'ose pas l'embrasser  
**

"Euh, Temari...

-Hm ? Shino ?

-Devine quoi ?

-Quoi ? Oh... Non...

-Si ! Donc, je dois t'embrasser...

-Pas question !"

Ce n'était pas vraiment de jeu, il ne vit même pas le choc arriver…

« A plus tard, Shino ! »

Elle ferait bien de regarder où elle allait, vraiment… Qu'est-ce qui va me tomber dessus, maintenant, se demandait-elle ? Peut-être que Sarutobi Hokage allait sortir de sa tombe pour aller l'attendre sous une branche de gui !

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la, s'il est sage  
Ça serait vraiment dommage  
Adieu la fiancée**

Il était en train d'avoir un rude débat avec lui-même à ce moment-là…

Non, je ne vais pas aller me poster sous ce satané gui !

_Si, tu vas le faire._

Pas moyen !

_Alors, tu vas rater une belle opportunité… Oh, regarde juste qui elle rencontre juste maintenant !_

Il tourna son regard vers l'autre côté de l'immense salle,. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait voir…

**Prends-lui la main  
Dans la douceur du lagon  
Décide-toi mon garçon  
Et n'attends pas demain  
Elle n'dit pas un mot  
Et n'dira pas un mot  
Avant d'être embrassée**

"Pas possible, regardez qui voilà !"

Temari se fige. C'était pas vrai. Elle avait espéré ne pas tomber sur cet Uchiwa de malheur, qu'elle ne peut pas supporter.

« Fous le camp.

-Hé, comme c'est grossier. Attention à ce que tu dis, Temari, tu es une invitée dans ce village…

-Eh bien, lasse l'invitée en paix, ok ?

-D'accord… Dès que nous aurons obéi à la tradition...

-Quoi ! »

Elle lève le nez et sent sa mâchoire se décrocher. Non. Elle peut pas être tombée dans le panneau encore une fois. Elle cligne des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Le gui est toujours là...

Bon. Apparemment, si.

Elle hausse les épaules et s'approche de Sasuke.

A l'autre côté de la salle, la personne qui passe son temps à la regarder, et dont elle sent parfaitement le regard, se raidit.

Et Sasuke a la surprise de sa vie lorsque, incapable d'éviter le coup, la main de la jeune femme entre en contact avec sa joue…

**  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la, n'aies pas peur  
Ne pense qu'au bonheur  
Vas-y, oui, embrasse-la  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la, n'hésite pas**

Il prend une décision. Utiliser discrètement Kage Mane no Jutsu pour empêcher l'Uchiwa de prendre avantage de Temari n'était pas suffisant. De toutes façons, la moitié de la salle devait l'avoir vu faire, il était dans les ennuis jusqu'au coup, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

En plus, s'il n'y allait pas, elle tomberait sur un imbécile qui voudrait l'embrasser de toutes façons.

Tiens… Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée… L'embrasser de toutes façons, il voulait dire.

Il s'approche.

**Puisque tu sais que toi  
Toi, tu ne penses qu'à ça  
**

Il pousse sur le côté un type qu'il ne connaît pas, qui guette visiblement la fille du sable.

Galère, tous ces gens.

Alors qu'elle s'approche de plus en plus, il commence à se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux de s'en aller…

Il n'en a pas le temps.

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la, c'est si bon  
Écoute la chanson  
Décide-toi, embrasse-la**

Quand ils se rencontrent à mi-chemin, juste sous le gui, la musique devient tout à coup bien plus romantique. Il jette un coup d'œil autour de lui… C'estGaara qui se tient près de la sono, maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, là ?

Temari s'arrête en levant un sourcil. Puis, elle ses yeux s'élargissent et son regard passe de Shikamaru au plafond... Et plus particulièrement, à ce qui en pend.

En voyant son expression, il considère sérieusement partir précipitamment pour une mission urgente…

Mais c'est trop tard. La jeune femme lève la main…

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la, vas-y fait vite  
Écoute la musique  
Dépêche-toi, embrasse-la  
Embrasse-la, embrasse-la, embrasse-la... allez, vas-y  
Embrasse-la**

….Le saisit par le col et attire ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent sous l'effet du choc (tout comme ceux des spectateurs, sauf ceux de Gaara, satisfait que le problème de marier sa sœur soit réglé). Puis, Shikamaru reconsidère la question et ferme les yeux pour savourer le baiser tant qu'il dure.

Car il sait ce qui va suivre…

Vlan !

Il secoue la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, et lui sourit.

« Je pense que je me souviendrai plus longtemps de ton baiser que de cette claque…

-Ah ? Je ferais peut-être bien de recommencer, alors ! »

Et elle joignit le geste à la parole.

**Owari**

**Et voilà ! J'ai un peu plus développé que dans ma fic en anglais, en essayant de corriger ce qu'Areru m'a reproché… Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Takara Hatake**


End file.
